wild_stylefandomcom-20200215-history
Colette
Colette (コレット, Koretto) or "Revolver Colette" (レボルバー・コレット, Riboruba Koretto) is a character that was introduced in Nintendo and Team Mika's Wild ''series. She is Wildcat's admirer, and unofficial girlfriend. She appears as a minor antagonist in Wildcat's storyline. Appearance Wildcat is a doll with white skin and hazel/reddish-brown hair with tan eyes. He is slightly shorter than Erina. He has wears a brown Stetson on his head. On his hands, Wildcat wears fingerless black gloves with metal platings on the back of the gloves. He also wears brown boots with silver gaiters. Personality A selfish, opportunistic, smug, and devious doll, Wildcat is a crafty and self-serving bandit consumed with greed that doesn't care about anyone except himself. Wildcat is a character that rivals Sniper Fox and Amethyst with a notable lack of empathy. Even though Wildcat is a conniving and crafty bandit, he does actually care for his family, shown when telling his backstory to Sniper Fox. Ironically, Wildcat is not very good at being charming, as every character can easily read his body language and he just comes off as an obviously slimy trickster. He usually plays himself off as a friend or ally to others, but has zero intention of keeping his end of the deal in any situation; it's to use others for his own dirty work. Wildcat is also opportunistic and traitorous. When fighting, he typically relies on dirty tricks and underhanded tactics. He won't hesitate to betray anyone or anything to save himself, even those he works with, and leave them to die just for profit or to save his own self. Axl and Rose call him out on being a "traitorous bastard", but Wildcat openly denies the accusations while he smugly taunts them like he usually does. Though, while Wildcat is usually seen as arrogant and doesn't hide the fact that he enjoys sadistically taunting others, he is extremely cowardly and actively turns tail and/or pleads for his "life" when he catches himself in a dangerous situation with someone who can challenge or outright kill him, as shown when fighting Axl or Skulltula. Also, due to this arrogance, Wildcat has a tendency to misjudge how threatening someone or something is to him. This was shown when he decided that Sniper Fox would be a good asset for Amethyst's reward money, unaware of the remorseless sniper's reputation. He also tends to act polite and affable towards others, at least until he gets what he wants, and would kill or betray them without so much as blinking an eye. In the OVA, Wildcat values treasure and riches above everyone and everything, and he certainly has no qualms about murdering innocent people if given the chance. He is also shown to be very impulsive and short-tempered, flying into a rage when Sniper Fox leaves him in the desert. Origin and history Wild Style Reloaded Wildcat is a lone bandit that was once a part of the bandit group, the Revolver Dust Devils. He states to Sniper Fox that he became a bandit to survive the harsh conditions of Sanddrift, and to provide for his family. A former accomplice of Axl in the Revolver Dust Devils, Wildcat was a fellow bandit. Wildcat panics and runs off, leaving Axl behind despite him begging for him to wait for him. Later on in the game, Axl tracks Wildcat in the desert with the help of Cian, seeking revenge on him for leaving him to be killed by the police.